Reactions
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Three weeks after the Hood's attack the boy's see the security footage from when they were in space. It's not what they expected.


SO I fell in love with this movie right! And I know its been done dozens of times but this is another security footage story.

* * *

In all honesty they had every right to be nervous. It wasn't everyday they were called to their fathers office only to have him waiting outside the closed door. That usually meant they were introuble, deep trouble. Or something bad had happened.

"Boys ever since the Hood attack I know personally I have been trying to move on from it and forget what had happened."

The brothers exchanged looks.

"Dad we understand that, but why did you call us all here then?"

"A very good question Scott. A little over a day ago I got the security footage from the Bank of London. I had Brains get the footage, or as much of, from here. I think it's time we saw what happened down here."

All four nodded. They had been curious but didn't want to ask Alan or the others for that matter. It was a touchy subject that had left a silent promise from the older boys that if anyone (especially the Hood) ever tried to hurt their baby brother again they would die. No doubt about it. But now they didn't even need to ask.

Virgil was the first to speak after the awkward moment of silence.

"What about Alan?"

Jeff nodded, "He's already in my office. Don't worry we weren't fighting! He was just tired and wanted to talk"

There was another pause before dad had opened the door and walked in motioning for them to keep it down and pointing at one of the chairs. Looking over they saw none other that the sprout himself curled up and fast asleep in one of the chairs. Brains was sitting in a chair behind Jeff's desk and Fermat was sitting next to him. Scott and Gordon sat on the couch while Virgil sat in a tan chair and John sat in the same chair as Alan. Although he had picked up their brother gently and settled him in his lap, wrapping his arms around his form protectively Alan instinctively curled up into his chest with his head tucked under John's chin. All four of his older brothers looked at him affectionately. As much as the fourteen year old tried to deny it he was still a kid.

Jeff nodded at Brains and the genius started the video.

_"Stupid family. Still treating me as a stupid baby."_

_The camera zoomed around and in on Alan who was on the beach throwing rocks into the ocean._

_"Always teasing me and making fun of me! I blew one lad on accident and they never shut up about it!"_

_He threw another rock. There was a rumbling sound and Alan looked up at what was no doubt Thunderbird 3 shooting up into the sky. A couple moments later Tin-Tin came running up and came to a stop next to Alan. They looked at each other and back up into the sky._

_"ALAN! TIN-TIN! Thunder bird five has been hit!"_

_The fram of the video widened and soon Fermat was seen running over to the older duo._

_"Thunderbird five has been hit Thunderbird Five had been hit"_

_Alan reached out and grabbed Fermat's shoulders._

_"ok ok ok don't panic"_

_A bubbling noise over powered the audio and all three looked over and stared at the submarine that had come up out of the water._

"wait dad is that how Hood got here undetected?"

Alan shifted in his arms and John shushed him before looking back up at his father.

Jeff nodded, "We believe that was the case, yes"

"Then why didn't the sensors pick him up?"

"He was too far out of range Scott. He only came on close enough when we were already gone."

_"On the other hand..."_

_Alan, Tin-Tin, and Fermat all exchanged looks and then back at the sub._

_"RUN!"_

_The last of that shot they could see them turn and run into the forest._

It cut off there and Brains pushed a few buttons and another feed came up. After what they had just saw, what they had just heard the older sons were thinking the same exact thing.

Is that really how Alan felt? Were we really bullying him?

They were pulled back to reality by the sound of the video starting again.

_"Its nothing personal"_

_The scene changed that of the vent. Three heads popped out around the corner. Alan, Tin-Tin, and fermat were in the vents. They silently walked around the vents in the floor of the shaft and came to a stop._

_The scene changed again to The Hood walking around the command center. _

_"Attention Thunderbird Five. I have taken over your facilities, you are no longer in control of your systems"_

_The camerea shifted back to the kids. Together they had pulled the vent out and then their heads pop out of the bottom. _

"You got admit they can be pretty sneaky when they want to be"

"I don't think that is always a good thing Gordo"

"Says you Scotty"

_Alan slightly turned to Tin-Tin and asked in a hushed voice._

_"Who's the bald freak?"_

"HA!"

Alan mumbled in his sleep at Gordon's loudness. To which Virgil smacked Gordon upside the head and John gently laid Alan's head back down on his chest shushing him while glaring at Gordon.

"Oh come on! Tell me you didn't find that funny! Especially in that situation. I mean it was such an Alan thing to do"

"We never said it was funny but you almost woke Alan up and you know as well as us that he hasn't been sleeping much lately."

Gordon would have commented but his older brother was right. Alan wasn't sleeping much, even though he tried to hide it it was obvious. It worried them to no end and to see him so so sound asleep even though it was probably because John shushed him every time he mumbled or moved it was still good to see him sleeping.

"Still funny though..."

_Hood had used his brain powers on Kyrano._

_"Dad"_

_You could hear the shock and nervousness in the young girls voice._

_"They've got m-my dad"_

_Fermat sounded just as scared as Tin-Tin._

_"Oh how rude of me. You can call me The Hood. Now listen closely "_

_The kids in the shaft looked back at each other and back down at Hood._

_"I'm going to use the Thunderbird's to rob the largest banks in the world. Starting with the Bank of London. The worlds monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible"_

_Hood walked over to one of the computeres and into the screen. You could hear Scott yell something and Jeff say something._

_"Perhaps you've forgotten me but surly you remember saving the life of my brother Kyrano"_

_Tin-Tin gasped._

_"I'm sorry. . I thought he was dead."_

_Hod started to chuckle and abruptly stopped glaring at Kyrano._

_"Take them away"_

_The kids pushed themselves back into the right position and stared at each other._

_"Nooo..."_

_"That makes the Hood my uncle?"_

_"Every family has a black sh-sh... ACHOO"_

_Below them Brains looked around and pulled out his hankie pretending to wipe hie nose._

_"This room is killer for my allergies"_

_Alan looked like he had rolled his eyes but it wasn't clear enough to know for sure, all three looked back down and the feed became fuzzy._

Brains clicked and typed and the feed came back on.

_"Apparently the island isn't as secure as you thought"_

_Hood looked down at the pictures on the desk_

_"Children? Did you find any children?"_

_A couple moments later the lady spoke up._

_"Here they are. In the Thunderbird two silo in the loading arm"_

Admittedly everyone in the room sucked in a breath. Even though they knew all three were alright now. Tin-Tin with her parents, Fermat with his dad, and Alan still wrapped in John's protective embrace fast asleep, it was still scary to see how close they were to being captured.

_"Seal them in"_

_The alarm started to sound. the scene shifted to the silo. The kids had just gotten out of the loading arm and were running to the doors._

_"The doors come on you guys lets go"_

_"Come on go go"_

_Thunderbird Three's door shut with a thud and Alan pulled on Tin-Tin's shirt running the other way._

_"Come on this way"_

_They made it just in time for the door the Thunderbird one to shut._

_"NOO!"_

_"They've got us trapped what do we do now?"_

_"If we can get into the Thunderbird one silo we can escape through the service tunnel. But we need a plan Alan."_

Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and John (albeit carefully) leaned forward wanting to hear their baby brothers plan.

_The trio walked away from the door and Alan came to a stop._

_"I'll use the Thunderizer on the door"_

_Their attention snapped to the elevator._

_"You guys get the goons with the Firefly" _(They sat back. It wasn't a bad plan)

_"Alan this equipment is only to be used in an emergency"_

_They stopped and stared at Fermat._

_"I guess this qualifies"_

Even though it was a tense situation watching their baby brother and his two friends go against these bad people they couldn't help but chuckle quietly as Fermat blushed.

_"Yah"_

_Alan said before he ran one way and the other two ran another. They got in their respected machines and Tin-Tin looked up._

_"Here they come! Fermat can you drive this thing?"_

_There was silence_

_"Uh.. No.."_

They chuckled again

_They went over a bump and Tin-Tin called out_

_"Hey watch it!"_

_"I took micro biology. Not drivers ed"_

_They stopped in front of the elevator platform and Alan drove the Thunderizer towards One's door"_

_"Set the pressure to maximum" Fermat called to which Tin-Tin responded "Got it"_

_As the goons came out of the elevator they immediately saw the Firefly's cannon pointed at them and called retreat. However before tehy could get anywhere Tin-Tin pushed fire and the goons were thrown back under the impact of the spray._

"Alan's always wanted to do that to the first person to walk out."

John smiled down at the bundle in his arms. It would be such an Alan thing to do.

_The scene flickered again before starting once more. They were in the hanger now and Alan was trying to open the service tunnel door. BUt every time he put in the pin the cumputer would say 'accessed denied'_

_Alan turned around to check on his friends when all of a sudden the Hood was behind the door looking in through the window. Alan turned around and looked at him._

_"Alan. You can run if you want"_

_Hood took a breath._

_"Were you surprised to hear what your father did to me? It is frightening when we realize our parents aren't perfect. But perhaps you already suspected that about your father. Why do you think he built those magnificent machines? Do you suppose it was guilt. Because he let your mother die."_

_Alan shook his head, his expression unreadable. _

_"Open the door Alan"_

_Alan shook his head again and Hood scoffed._

_"Open. The. Door"_

_Alan shook his head and turned away from the man._

_"We can't go this way. He's there."_

_Hood opened the door with his glowing eyes and walked in as the trio of kids made their way to the center of the room._

_Fermat stumbled, "What are we gonna do Alan?"_

_"I don't know. I'm thinking OK"_

_Hood stood infront of the control panel for Thunderbird one and the trio came to a stop right underneath the bottom of the bird itself. Alan looked around teh room until his eyes fell on the duct doors button behind the evil man._

_"Keep backing up I've got an idea"_

_He pulled out his rock launched and aimed at Hood and fired. He missed_

_Tin-Tin looked at him like he was crazy, "That's you idea?"_

_Hood chuckled and took a couple steps forward._

_"It's not me your angry at Alan"_

_Alan looked at him with this smug smile on his face._

_"It's not you I'm aiming at"_

Everyone broke out into quiet laughter.

"Way to go Sprout"

"Nicely played Allie"

Alan remained oblivious and asleep. Sometimes he could be a deeper sleeper than Gordon.

_He fired again and hit the button. the florr gave out beneath them and they fell with a scream._

_Hood waved his hands around, "GET THEM"_

_The big guy, Mullion, touched the comunicator in his ear. _

_"Transom fire up Thunderbird One"_

_He took off running._

_"And set it to broil"_

They all tensed. How dare this man try and kill their baby and his friends. Gordon and Virgil's fists clenched, Scott death glared at the screen, Brains comforted Fermat, Jeff put his head in his hands, and John held Alan closer and buried his face in his blonde hair. If they ever saw that man again it wouldn't end well for him.

Brains reached over and messed with some things on the computer and Jeff turned to his sons.

"What your about to see next is what happened in the Bank of London"

_Alan, Dad, Parker, Tin-Tin, and Fermat came running down the steps and into one of the hallways._

_"Alan you guys stay here with Parker I'm gonna go find Lady Penelope."_

_Jeff went running off and Alan sighed and turned around to his friends and Parker. He was silent for a moment and then._

_"LOOK OUT PARKER!"_

_Parker and the others turned around to look and Alan went running off in the other direction._

_"Master Tracy!"_

The Tracy family all looked at the teen sleeping on John's chest.

"That little sneak. I wondered how he got away from them!"

"Dad. It's Alan. Sprouts unpredictable like that"

_Jeff came running into the vault and spotted Penny before running over._

_"Jeff no!"_

_Hood came walking up behind them._

_"Did you save tehm all this tiem Jeff? Or did you leave someone behind?"_

_Jeff took a step forward, "I didn't make you what you are"_

_"It's not me you have to convince"_

_Jeff looked over at something that was probably Alan and back at teh Hood._

_"Leave my son out of-"_

_Hood tilted his head up and Jeff went flying back into the vault cage._

_"JEFF!"_

_"DAD!"_

_Alan came running out of no where and up to the bars screaming 'DAD!'._

_"I'm disappointed in you Alan. I though we were kindred spirits"_

_Alan turned around slowly, "But we're not. I'm Jeff Tracy's son"_

_"Yes you are"_

_Alan glared and charged at The Hood. HIs eyes glowed and just as Alan was about to slam into him he went flying back into the wall with a sicking crack. _

_"ALAN!"_

_The Hood glared and started spinning until he caem to a stop ontop of the rail above the got up and made his way over._

_"Alan stay back!"_

_"You want so despretely to walk in daddy's footsteps"_

_Hood pointed at Alan and he started to lift into the air choking._

"THAT BASTARD!"

"VIRGIL!"

"WHAT!? DON'T START SCOTT! HE'S FREAKING CHOKING HIM! SUFFOCATING HIM!"

"What's going on?"

That got everyone's attention. Everyone's heads snapped into the direction of the voice and saw Alan sleepily rubbing his eyes. John gently pushed his head back down and ran his hand through his mini-me's hair.

"Nothin Allie go back to sleep"

Alan shrugged and settled back down.

"Ok Johnny"

_Alan choked and looked up at Hood. The evil man wavered and Alan feel back to the floor._

_"Alan!"_

_"Alan get out! Run!"_

_Alan rubbed his neck and looked back up at The Hood._

_"He's getting weaker. He can't last much longer"  
_

_"Neither can you"_

_Alan ignored his dad and got up anyways. He ran over to the mole and started climbing up it's side._

_"Alan no!"_

_Hood raised his hands and brought them down starting the mole with his powers._

_"Look out!"_

_Alan looked won as it started to spin. He looked up and jumped to one of the rails. _

_"ALAN!"_

_Alan was left dangling over the spinning mole and The Hood smiling down at him. Hood turned around and looked right at Jeff._

_"I'm glad you could be here to see this Jeff"_

_Hood looked back at Alan and brought his foot up and slammed it down on one of Alan's hands. He gave a pained sound and the hand fell, Alan looked down at the Mole and then back up at Hood._

_"Goodbye Alan"_

_He slammed his foot down on Alan's other hand and he gave a pained shriek. In the corner you could see Tin-Tin run in and look up at them. She stopped and shouted in a weird echoed way._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

_The Hood looked over and smiled his creepy smile. Tin-Tin continued to look at him and grab her necklace. All of a sudden her eyes glowed a gold color as the Hoods eyes glowed red. After what seemed like hours the rail gave out and Alan and Hoods positions were switched. Tin-Tin groaned and grabbed her head._

_Hood and Alan were staring at each other._

_"Leave me Alan"_

_There was a pause._

_"Leave me to die"_

_One of Hoods hands let go and he stared down at the Mole before looking back up at Alan._

_"Like you father did"_

_"You tried to kill me family. My Dad. My brothers."_

_Another small pause_

_"I don't want to save your life."_

_Not expecting that answer the Hood let go in what seemed like shock as he gasped. Alan reached forward and grasped his arm._

_There was silence. Nothing but silence._

_"But it's what we do"_

Everyone was in a shocked silence. Alan had just openly admitted that he didn't want to save Hoods life and why. To be completely honest after they got back they had lectured him about doing something stupid like that. Alan had gotten angry and stormed off. Tin-Tin was the one who told them that they were bullying him. That they didn't know what had happened. After that they knew she was right. Even though they had been hurting his feelings and bullying him for years he still didn't want anything bad t happen to them. Virgil and Gordon looked over at the sleeping teen. Brains nodded and led Fermat out of the office. Scott looked over at their father who nodded and left the room giving them the private time they needed.

"I can't believe he went through all that!"

Scott nodded at Virgil.

"I can't believe he never told us"

"You never asked"

Everyone jumped. Well except for John. How long had he been awake.

"Kiddo you should have told us"

Alan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to face the rest of teh people in the room but never actually moved from his place on John's lap. Which made the older boy smile.

"OH that would be a cool conversation starter at dinner.. I can see it now! 'Hey guys did you know this evil man who tried to blow you up tried to shred me to bits? Well he did! But don't you worry cause he didn't! He only tried to kill you and then me!' yep doesn't seem like a nice conversation if you ask me"

John chuckled from above his head.

"Smart Alec"

Alan simply smirked and leaned back again as if to go back to sleep.

"Hey Hey Hey! What do you think your doing? Going back to sleep?"

Alan closed his eyes, "Yes as you apparently know I haven't slept at all in the last three weeks and your comfortable. Besides your the one who put me here in the first place. If you didn't like you should have sat on the floor cause it's to late now!"

"Smart Alec"

The others laughed but Alan was already asleep.

* * *

SO ummm Yah... I hope you liked it!


End file.
